Scion of Two Worlds
by sarhea
Summary: The aftermath of the Final Battle does not go as expected. Kagome is trapped within the Shikon and Sesshoumaru is her reluctant caretaker. In an attempt to break the curse he gives the Shikon to a young Spock who grows up under the care of a compassionate and accepting Kagome. When the Narada comes calling the Enterprise has allies. COMPLETE
1. In the Beginning

**Title: **Scion of Two Worlds  
**Author: **sarhea  
**Fandom(s):** InuYasha, Star Trek AOS/2009/Reboot  
**Categories:** AU, gen, het, Crossover, xover, drama, action  
**Summary: **The aftermath of the Final Battle does not go as expected. Kagome is trapped within the Shikon and Sesshoumaru is her reluctant caretaker. In an attempt to break the curse he gives the Shikon to a young Spock who grows up under the care of a compassionate and accepting Kagome. When the _Narada_ comes calling the _Enterprise_ has allies.  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Kagome/nu!Spock, Sesshoumaru, Sarek/Amanda, _Enterprise_ crew  
**Rated: **PG13  
**Warnings: **off-scene deaths, violence,  
**AN:** AU Reboot the movie. OOC nu!Spock. No Spock/Uhura. Less focus on Kirk. None of the canon-events that makes Kirk the hero.  
**Spoilers: **Reboot the movie. Skewing the timelines for the Eugenics Wars. Moved to start in the first decade of the 21st century. Chunks of dialogue almost exactly from the movie.  
**Word Count:** ~17700  
**Disclaimer:** Kagome and InuYashaverse were created by Rumiko Takahashi. Spock and Trekverse were created by Gene Roddenberry, rights held by Paramount, J.J. Abrams and a whole bunch of other entities. I do not own any of them, or make money off fanfics; it is for purely entertainment purposes  
**For: **LJ Community AU_BigBang – Alternate Universe Big Bang 2012

* * *

Summary: The aftermath of the Final Battle doesn't go as expected. Kagome finds herself trapped in the Feudal Era and still dependant on others. But then she meets another half-breed boy who makes it all worthwhile.

**~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~**

**~ooO In the Beginning Ooo~**

Kagome sighed and inhaled deeply. The Inu-taichi and their allies and had fought long and hard to defeat Naraku. And they had, but not without paying a heavy price. The young miko looked at the complete and purified marble-sized orb resting in her the palm of her hand. She could see traces of jyaki swirling within the purified orb like drops of coloured oil in water. Despite her promise to InuYasha Kagome was no longer willing to let the hanyou wish on the Shikon. Kagome did not believe a pure wish would destroy the Shikon. There was no such thing as a pure wish. By its very nature someone would be benefiting. After struggling so long to restore and purify the Tama she was not willing to risk it being tainted. Even a wish for the Shikon to vanish was selfish, because she would not be burdened by the responsibility of protecting it.

"The hanyou is waiting," Sesshoumaru announced.

She turned to look at her ally, the one being strong enough to protect her and help her clear a path through the horde to Naraku and Magatsuhi. InuYasha had protested but Kagome had remained firm. Staying close to Sesshoumaru allowed her to get close enough to purify both her targets.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, my instincts are telling me it is wrong to make a wish. The Shikon is not meant for that." She looked at him pleadingly. "Everyone else keeps telling me a pure wish will destroy the Shikon but deep down I doubt it is that simple."

He tilted his head to one side. "You were born with the Shikon within you, correct?"

"Yes."

"And you have a strong enough connection with it, a link that allowed you track down the shards," he commented neutrally.

"Yes."

"Then if you feel wishing is the wrong thing to do it most likely is."

Kagome stared at the daiyoukai stupefied. "You believe me? Just like that?"

Cool gold eyes lanced into her. "You are a foolish headstrong female, but you are loyal and honourable. You wish do what is right, not what is easy." She was stunned by the flash of compassion she glimpsed in his eyes. "You allowed a being that has no place among the living to take the affections of one you loved."

Kagome blinked back tears. "InuYasha loves Kikyo. He always will." Her expression turned fierce. "I won't be a stand-in. I won't be second-best for anyone!"

The daiyoukai nodded. "Good." He waited a beat before continuing. "What do you plan to do? With the Shikon?"

She bit her lower lip. "I'm going to try something," she said before focusing on raising her power and directing it into the orb.

A swirl of raw power flowed out of the orb and coalesced before the miko and the daiyoukai. When it finished condensing a translucent figure of a woman in old-fashioned armour over red hakamas and a white haori stood before them. Her silky black hair flowed back from a widow's peak and in the centre of her forehead was a four-point red star.

"Midoriko-sama."

The ancient priestess beamed at the younger woman. "I'm so proud of you Kagome."

"Wha? What did I do?"

"You realized a truth many much older and experienced than you failed to grasp: there is no such thing as a pure unselfish wish."

Kagome blinked back tears. "Then what should I do?" she asked softly.

The spirit studied the modern girl intently. "Your original plans would have worked. For a time. But eventually the Shikon would have reformed and drawn negative attention in a world and time where there were no beings capable of resisting and containing it."

"I won't live forever," Kagome whispered. "I may never find someone suitable of looking after the jewel when I die. I mean look at Kikyo! She was better trained than I was and look at what happened!"

Midoriko nodded soberly. "I know. You have a strong connection to the Shikon. It must become stronger. Strong enough to be tied to your life force, so when you die it will be extinguished."

"Okay. How do I do that?" Kagome asked.

"You will have to be bound within the Shikon for a long time. Centuries at least," Midoriko warned.

Blue eyes widened in dismay. "What?!"

"I'm sorry Kagome but it's the only way," Midoriko told her. "You will have to remain contained within the Shikon until a Child of Two Worlds bonds with you. One born to a human mother, sired by a powerful and influential non-human father."

Kagome was confused. "What do you mean by bond? Do you mean mate?"

"Perhaps," Midoriko murmured. "It could easily be a very strong friendship."

Kagome nodded and inhaled deeply. "If I agree, what will happen to my family? My friends?"

"They will live their lives. Your blood kin will assume the well was sealed trapping you in the past."

Kagome bit her lip and considered her options. She had discussed the possibility with her mother, her family in the future. They knew it was a very real possibility and had reluctantly accepted it. It was her family in the past that she was concerned about.

"Can you make it so the well is sealed?" she asked the spirit. "So InuYasha can't go to the future and find out I'm not there?"

"Yes."

"Then I agree." She glanced at the daiyoukai. "Tell them I made a wish and I vanished."

The daiyoukai frowned faintly but nodded. "What of the jewel itself?"

"It will need a guardian. One strong enough to resist the lure of power," Midoriko told him.

Sesshoumaru growled softly. "This one does not need false power."

Kagome bowed her head. "Please Sesshoumaru-sama. There is no one else I would trust with this responsibility. You are the only one who scorned the Shikon shards, who resisted So'unga." She blinked back tears. "InuYasha was easily taken over. He needs a tool to control his youkai blood. He was lured astray by the promise of power."

Sesshoumaru was taken aback by the blunt analysis from one who was his half-brother's strongest supporter. She smiled faintly at him.

"I am InuYasha's friend but it doesn't mean I don't see his weaknesses. And he has too many of them for me to trust with this responsibility." She bit her lip and look away. "He failed to protect me in the past but then there were others with me and I could fight myself. But if I'm trapped within the Shikon…" she trailed off.

The daiyoukai could see her point. "Very well miko. This Sesshoumaru accepts guardianship of the Shikon no Tama, future container of the miko Kagome."

She smiled brilliantly at him. "Arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama." She turned to the miko spirit. "I'm ready Midoriko-sama."

The world dissolved into white light around her.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

The sun had not yet reached its apex as an attractive black-haired businessman dressed in a pale grey tailored suit and blood-red tie climbed the ancient stone steps up to a weathered-looking shrine. Unlike most businessmen he wore his hair long, restrained in a pony-tail that reached the small of his back. He ignored the empty, dusty structures and approached an ancient tree draped with cord strung with sutras. He stepped over the low fence surrounding the tree and approached the base of the trunk.

The sun climbed higher in the sky. He thrust his hand into his pant pocket and removed a green silk pouch. Deftly he emptied the contents, a pink pearl-like orb, into the palm of his left hand. As the sun approached its highest point the pearl began glowing. The moment it reached the apogee there was a blast of white light emitting from the orb.

When it faded a slender young woman dressed in a colourful furisode stood before him. Her blue-black hair was twisted and secured with two wooden kanzashi decorated with carved butterflies. She tucked her hands into the opposing sleeves and bowed briefly.

"Sesshoumaru-sama."

The air around the man shimmered briefly before the illusion dissipated to reveal the businessman really had knee-long white hair, gold slit-pupil eyes, and markings on his face: twin maroon strips on each cheek, magenta lines covering his eyelids, and a Prussian blue crescent moon on the centre of his forehead.

"Kagome," he responded in a deep voice.

She glanced around the deserted looking shrine, her old home. "It looks so… worn," she said finally.

"Your brother was not interested in living here when your mother passed away. None of his children show any interest in the shrine so he made the logical decision to sell the property. I knew you would want it to be preserved."

Kagome inhaled deeply. "Thank you. It's just hard, seeing it happen and knowing I'm not, I can't be part of it," she whispered.

And it was the honest truth. She had witnessed five centuries of events and change. Throughout the years she had given advice to the daiyoukai, how to avoid the worst of the wars, to keep his assets, to accumulate wealth and influence. The first ten years in Sesshoumaru's care she had held her tongue. But when he had begun negotiations to marry Rin to a ningen lord who Kagome knew too much about she refused to stay aloof and insisted he stop. Being Sesshoumaru he insisted on knowing why and she had been forced to tell him she knew a lot of history, what was coming, what could not be avoided, events that had to happen in order to shape the world she came from.

"Do you have regrets Kagome?"

Regrets? Sure, she had regrets. But even if she was given the chance for a do-over Kagome knew she would make the same choice.

Yes she had made the choice hoping InuYasha or some hanyou would qualify, would count as a child of two worlds, would have freed her from the Shikon… but he hadn't, none had. But she'd had a good life. She'd had great influence on an entire race of beings. Youkai would never have survived to her time without her whispering in Sesshoumaru's ear.

"The future is uncertain now," Sesshoumaru announced.

It had been uncertain for a while, fifteen years, ever since the last day she had travelled into the past via the Bone-Eaters well. Kagome had been using her knowledge of history and modern current events, and experience to extrapolate and give advice to Sesshoumaru. Youkais did not think and react the same way as humans. They needed a human to provide the necessary insight into the human psyche. Kagome had developed such expertise through her centuries of observation and study.

"The rumours of a breed of super-men in India have been confirmed. Khan is one of them."

Kagome frowned. There had been such rumours for decades. Bits and pieces trickling back to Sesshoumaru who paid his agents who kept an eye on any biological projects seeking to breed strength and extra abilities into ordinary human. Kagome had advised Sesshoumaru to track down such whispers. Such projects could easily consist of those trying to graft youkai abilities and bloodlines into humans, to create artificial hanyous.

"Khan is trouble." Kagome said with some finality. "He is mad."

Sesshoumaru glanced at her. "Does it matter to me and mine?"

She turned her eyes to him. "It should. He's like Hitler. He will set the world on fire and watch it burn if he doesn't get his way."

He frowned faintly. "Should I order an assassination?"

She bit her lip. "No. He is a focus. If he's gone his faction will splinter and each seek to go their own way. They will divide up the world between them. He is needed to contain and control them. At least until humans are in a position to act."

"Then what would you advise?"

She looked up into the sky. "Take precautions. Create strongholds with supply caches that can be sealed away from the outside world for extended periods of time. Sanctuaries for youkai and ningen."

He nodded slowly. "I will." He watched her wander around the Goshinboku, touching the trunk, caressing the strips of rice paper fluttering in the wind. "Do you have any requests?"

He always asked her that question. Kagome was trapped, bound within the Shikon and in the daiyoukai's care. She could only emerge and experience the world through her physical senses one day of the year, the anniversary of Naraku's defeat, of her binding. The rest of the time she could only watch and observe and speak to her caretaker, Sesshoumaru. For the first few decades it had been an awkward day, the one day there was a miko walking around a daiyoukai's stronghold. But as time passed, and they became more comfortable with each other, Sesshoumaru made an effort to indulge her whims, like he did Rin's. Kagome did not like taking advantage of it but she did have weak moments and Sesshoumaru had become very wealthy thanks to her advice and his cutthroat business tactics. He had also become more relaxed and willing to join her on her excursions.

"I'd like to go to Okinawa."

He stepped close to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, drawing her close. An orb of light formed around them and shot off. Kagome had only one day in the physical world and Sesshoumaru wanted to ensure she experienced as much as she could.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

Many decades later a seemingly young couple watched Zephram Cochran greet a group of aliens, slim strong beings with green tinted skin, glossy black hair, sharp strong features and pointed ears.

"I told you." The woman's voice was rich with satisfaction.

The man sighed. "All right Kagome. You were right to insist I fund Cochran's research. There is life on other planets." He looked down at her. "What do you want?"

Kagome's expression turned serious. "Sesshoumaru, I want you to start funding exploration and colonization missions. There are many planets out there. There will be enemies out there, enemies of both ningen, youkai, and any thinking co-operative alien race. There may be worlds that are perfect for youkai, unclaimed, untainted, rich with prey."

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly. "Very well. I will make inquiries, if there are any youkai interested in leading such expeditions."

Kagome grinned broadly. "Good." She turned to look at Cochran who was leading the aliens into a make-shift structure. "Our future is in the stars."

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

S'chn T'gai Sarek was not one easily taken off guard but today his usual placid composure was shaken.

"I would like to meet your younger son."

The famed Federation Ambassador had met many races and beings, each seeking to exert influence on the Federation, on Vulcan, through Sarek. Never had they asked to see his heir in such a direct manner.

"Forgive me but I do not see any relevance my son may have to this meeting you requested."

Slit-pupil gold eyes flashed briefly and Sarek wondered if he had been unwise to agree to a private meeting with an unknown alien that had such a predatory aura with fangs and claws.

Thin lips curved into a faint smile. "I specifically requested this meeting to see your son."

Sarek stiffened. Was Nagasawa a xenophobe? Against the mixing of races?

"There has been a prophecy spoken among my people referring to a child of two worlds. I have looked a long time for such an individual and your son seems to be the best fit."

Sarek blinked once, surprised. "There have been many other hybrids."

"This one has tracked and observed them, the Terran-hybrids especially. The prophecy fits your son. His dam is Terran and his sire is highly-ranked from a different world."

Sarek thought hard. "I am a logical being. Prophecies are not logical."

Cool gold eyes did not look away. "Perhaps. In my experience prophecies do not make sense until they have come to pass. And sometimes they come to pass whether we wish them to or not. I rarely concern myself with them but this one is special. I have an obligation to present a relic to the child of two worlds."

"Is it dangerous?" Sarek asked.

The other male was clearly amused. "Not at all. In fact many have considered the relic as holy, or blessed."

"And you wish to give it to my son?" Sarek asked carefully. "It sounds like a cultural treasure that belongs to your people."

Amusement vanished. "It is a burden and a legacy that must be fulfilled."

"What if my son is not individual referred to in your prophecy?"

"It will not react," Nagasawa assured him.

Sarek thought for a minute. "I wish to be there, and scan it before you present it to Spock."

"Of course."

Sarek pressed a button and spoke to his bondmate, asking her to bring their son down to his private study. He wished Amanda and Spock were in the family estate, that he had a legitimate excuse to delay and do more background checks into Nagasawa, to find out more about his race and culture. He knew he still could but Sarek like most Vulcans had one weakness: curiosity. He wanted to know what Nagasawa wished to give to Spock. And Sarek knew the household scanners would have identified if anything dangerous had been brought in. And there had been no indications of Nagasawa carrying a shielded containment unit.

Five minutes later the door opened and Amanda appeared guiding their son in front of her. He was understandably wary of Nagasawa, a stranger.

"Sarek?" Amanda asked carefully. Her eyes fell on the sharp claw-tipped fingers idly toying with a string of jade beads.

"Amanda, this is Nagasawa. He wishes to present a relic to Spock."

She stiffened, her hands tightening on her son's shoulders. "Is it dangerous?"

"My word of honour the Shikon, in its current incarnation, will not harm your son."

"Shikon? That means Four Souls in Japanese." Amanda was always interested in linguistics.

Nagasawa bowed his head. "Yes. I am the current caretaker but it is meant for a child of two worlds."

Amanda looked down at her son who was studying Nagasawa curiously.

"How do you know the child is Spock?"

"That is the test; if it reacts when your son holds it."

"It will not harm him?"

"No. If it is not meant for him it will remain inert."

Amanda hesitated before nodding. Sarek would not have agreed if there was any danger. She pushed her son forward.

"Spock honey, the nice gentleman wants to give you something."

The little boy hesitated for only a moment before taking two steps to stand before Nagasawa.

~o~

Sesshoumaru inhaled sharply. For centuries he had looked for the child of two worlds and failed. Kagome had not blamed him but the daiyoukai had blamed himself, because if the Shikon remained in his care the miko would never be freed.

He reached into the collar of his jacket and pulled out the slender cord braided from his own hair. Weighing it down was the Shikon that was contained within a lattice net pouch woven from his own hair. It was unbreakable and laced with his own power, deterring thieves and masking the Shikon's distinctive energy signature.

He waited while the Vulcan Ambassador used his scanner on the Shikon.

"It has an odd energy signature but no visible power source," Sarek observed.

"The power lies within the crystalline structure itself," Sesshoumaru explained casually. "A self-perpetuating resonance effect." It was a lie of course. The power was the soul of the Shikon Miko herself.

He then used his claw to slice the strands, to roll the Shikon into one cupped palm and hold it out to the wide-eyed child of two worlds. He could see faint pink sparks swirling within the translucent orb. The miko was aware.

"This is the Shikon no Tama," he intoned gravely. "A relic of power that can only be used by the rightful guardian. If one attempts to misuse the power it will turn on the abuser."

The child looked up at the daiyoukai. "You want sa'mekh to protect it."

Sesshoumaru shook his head and went on one knee, to be on the same eye-level as the half-breed child.

"No, I want you to look after it."

"I am too weak, small."

"You will grow up, strong and capable. You are honourable, to fulfill duties and obligations, to protect her."

"Her?"

Sesshoumaru smiled faintly. "To me the Shikon is a very powerful lady who deserves my respect and best efforts."

The boy absorbed the explanation. At least he was wise enough to understand this was a responsibility and not a toy. After several seconds he held out his small hand palm up.

Gravely Sesshoumaru placed the Shikon in the boy's hand. He heard the parents gasp when bright pink light flooded the room from the orb before fading. The boy was cupping the Shikon in both hands now, staring into the now fiercely swirling pink depths. Did he hear her voice? Was the miko speaking to him right now? Wide brown eyes looked up at him and the small head nodded once.

"I will look after her Nagasawa-sama," he said formally and bowed his head.

And the small concern within Sesshoumaru eased. "Good. You will need to be instructed, in how to defend yourself and your new charge. I will provide such instruction until I am satisfied you can look after yourself."

The boy looked confused "That will take years," he pointed out uncertainly.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Once I am satisfied with your progress I will only visit occasionally to ensure you have kept up with your training." He rose from his kneeling position and turned to the Ambassador. "I hope it will be acceptable. My lessons will be in addition to whatever self-defence or martial arts you wish your son to master."

The Ambassador looked shocked. "My son is Vulcan. Violence is not an acceptable course."

"Lessons in control and discipline will serve him well," Sesshoumaru pointed out blandly. "You are an important Ambassador and there is always the threat of kidnapping."

Sarek subsided and was forced to concede. "I have intended to instruct Spock in _suuhs mahns_ and using the _lirpa_ and _ah-woon_."

"_Katas_ for _naginatas_ and _kusari-gamas_ can be modified for your weapons," Sesshoumaru allowed graciously.

The Ambassador's wife who had been silent until now spoke.

"Do you have a place to stay Nagasawa-san?"

"I have rented a house near Spaceport One," he said. "I have business concerns and will need to make frequent trips into orbit since my associates do not have visas to land on Vulcan. If you provide me a calendar of days I can visit… at least two-hour blocks every four days for now. It can be reduced to ten days once Spock has learnt enough of the basics to practice on his own. I will need a dojo, or a large open room with wooden or stone floors and plenty of exercise mats."

She nodded. "I'll make the arrangements for such a room."

~o~

Spock listened to his parents and Nagasawa-sama discuss the details his martial arts lessons.

"_Nagasawa-sensei_," the spirit within the gem whispered in his mind.

"_Sensei?_" he whispered back mentally.

"_Yes, Sesshoumaru is your sensei now."_

_"But why is he teaching me? He must be an important and busy person."_

_"Yes he is, and you should be proud. He does not teach anyone he sees as unworthy_."

"_Because I have to look after you now_," Spock noted.

"_In part. But if he really wanted to he could easily hire the best teachers to train you. He is teaching you because he wants to. Do not disappoint him."_

"_I will not," _Spock vowed silently.

And he didn't.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

After Nagasawa-sama left his parents questioned him and had the Shikon scanned and examined in minute detail. There was nothing dangerous about the relic, just the odd energy signature that no one could identify and Spock had refused to allow it to be studied in more detail. It was his responsibility and Nagasawa-sama would not be pleased if he shirked it. Secretly Spock did not want to share Kagome with anyone. She was unique like Spock and he wanted to protect her. Having no real reason to confiscate the Shikon, his parents allowed him to keep the relic and study under Nagasawa-sama. Under the watchful eye of Vulcan martial arts experts who could only find things to admire in Nagasawa-sama's techniques and skill.

In the months that followed Spock grew to genuinely respect Nagasawa, _no Sesshoumaru-sensei, inu-daiyoukai_. When Kagome had whispered the name and race in his mind the young hybrid had immediately begun researching the names. What he had found had scared him at first.

Sesshoumaru, the Western Lord, Killing Perfection, the Aristocratic Assassin.

Inu, canis lupus, domesticated dog.

Youkai, mononoke, natural spirit, animal-demon.

Daiyoukai, the highest ranks of power a youkai could reach.

Sesshoumaru-sensei had been born a daiyoukai and progressed through ranks of the upper power levels through his own efforts. He had carved an empire and protected his lands with his own power, and when the time of magic began fading he retreated gracefully and then forged a new empire in the stars. All using his own drive and the advice of the spirit within the Shikon, the miko Kagome.

Spock had seen her memories, seen the violence, the battles, the powerful attacks capable of tearing up vast stretches of land in one attack. And he knew no one would believe. And even if they did… the potential for violence was too high.

He had been wary, of the spirit and the daiyoukai, because of those memories. But eventually he grew accustomed, even soothed by the daiyoukai's impassive, stoic aura, even the potential of restrained violence. Because he had 'seen' the destruction Sesshoumaru-sensei was capable of if the daiyoukai ever lost control. And he hadn't in almost eight centuries. It made Spock feel better about his own lacking control. At least when he lost his temper he didn't destroy whole cities. Sesshoumaru-sensei's expression was always set in the same cool controlled mask; nothing ever affected him, the snubs and slights of other Vulcans, the whispers and gossip. Spock wanted to be just like him.

Spock had always believe T'Pau to be the oldest and wisest living being ever. Now he knew there were older beings that did not claim to be wiser but were definitely more experienced and knowledgeable than any Vulcan. Kagome and Sesshoumaru-sensei had seen so much, done so much, it made Spock wonder how much more they could do if they didn't have to hide, from the Terrans, the Vulcans, and all the other alien races. Sesshoumaru-sensei had said youkai traded with the Klingons because they had similar values and attitudes towards violence. The daiyoukai rarely started fights but he always finished them. Permanently. Spock didn't think he could be so ruthless and unforgiving but deep down he knew he had never been tested. If his loved ones were endangered… Spock hoped such an event never came to pass.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

"You have learnt all I can teach you," Sesshoumaru-sensei announced at one lesson. "To progress any further you must kill and you are not ready for that."

Spock bowed his head and did not protest saying he was Vulcan and that he would never kill. Between Kagome and Sesshoumaru-sensei, Spock had discovered he was human enough to do anything necessary to protect his loved ones.

Sesshoumaru-sensei studied him intently. "It is time I departed. I have obligations elsewhere and your father cannot renew my visa without an adequate reason."

Spock nodded. He understood. Sesshoumaru-sensei's business affairs on Vulcan had been concluded long ago. The daiyoukai had only stayed to teach Spock.

"I understand. Will you stay in touch?" he asked carefully.

"Not with great regularity," he said bluntly. "Many have been asking questions and what interests us cannot be safely discussed through electronic channels."

Spock bowed. "I understand. But please visit when you can. Kagome and myself, we will appreciate it."

Gold eyes softened. "I will try."

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

Kagome smiled within the jewel as she felt the buffered emotions of her caretaker-charge. Today he would be finding out if he got into the Vulcan Science Academy.

"Spock, come here. Let me see you."

"No."

"Spock. There's no need to be anxious. You'll do fine."

Kagome did not think the Vulcan Science Academy was the best choice for Spock but he desperately wanted to make his clan, his father, proud so she did not voice her reservations and only encouraged him.

"I am hardly anxious Mother. And fine has variable definitions. Fine is unacceptable."

"_Liar_," she whispered to him alone and smirked when he ignored her.

"Okay."

There was a moment of silence and Kagome could feel the emotions roiling in her caretaker.

"May I ask a personal query?"

"Anything."

"Should I choose to complete the Vulcan discipline of _Kolinahr_, and purge all emotion, I trust you will not feel it reflects judgment upon you."

_"You'd better not be thinking of that,"_ she told him sternly.

"Oh Spock! As always, whatever you choose to be, you will always have a proud mother."

When he ignored her the miko deftly channelled her power to activate her connection and slipped into his conscious mind, to see and experience through his senses. It was a technique they had developed, a quasi mind meld that gave her more sensory input and a direct connection to Spock. They rarely used it once Spock was bonded to T'Pring but today was a special day and Kagome wanted to be there.

In her secret heart of hearts Kagome had long ago faced the truth of her feelings for her caretaker. She loved him. She grew to love him when he was a lonely brilliant little boy, scorned and hated by his peers and ignored by most adults. She had shielded him from the verbal slurs, soothed his hurts, comforted him when he wept, and supported him in his quest for knowledge, strength, and control. She was his greatest champion, right beside his mother. Kagome knew exactly how strongly he was affected by the varying attacks on his hybrid status, unbalanced control, and ferocious intellect. And yet she had refused to let him give up or suggest he back down and concede.

_"Bullies never let up. You have to stand your ground and fight, teach them that you are just as good, if not better, than they are. Denying what you are, who you are… it never works in the long run."_

"_I know that_," he told her silently. "_I wished to hear her response_."

"_Amanda is your mother. Mothers always support their children. My mother was the same_."

Spock was silent.

"It is time to go," he said out loud.

Kagome retreated into the background content to observe in silence as the S'chn T'gai family were flown to the ancient VSA campus. She watched as several applicants were presented with their admission offers from the VSA Academic Board. Now it was Spock's turn.

Kagome did not like the look on the lead Minister's face. It reminded her of a particularly sadistic teacher who enjoyed grinding students down.

"You have surpassed the expectations of your instructors. Your final record is flawless. With one exception. I see that you have applied to Starfleet as well."

Spock remained calm. Kagome had to admire his cool.

"It was logical to cultivate multiple options."

"Logical but unnecessary. You are hereby accepted to the Vulcan Science Academy. It is truly remarkable Spock, that you have achieved so much, despite your disadvantage. All rise!"

Kagome stiffened at the last bit. So did Spock.

"If you would clarify, Minister. To what disadvantage are you referring?"

"Your Human mother."

If she could have she would have jumped on the bigoted bastard and strangled him!

Spock did not have to think on his next actions. "Council, Ministers, I must decline."

The prick had the gall to look offended. "No Vulcan has ever declined admission to this academy."

"Then, as I am half-human, your record remains untarnished," Spock responded with a bite.

Sarek stiffened and made an attempt to reason with his son. Far too little, far too late, as far as Kagome was concerned.

"Spock. You have made a commitment to honour the Vulcan way."

A slur on a loving parent, a mother who had supported you through thick and thin, it could not be forgiven or forgotten. No matter how illogical others might view it.

The Minister looked baffled. "Why did you come before this Council today? Was it to satisfy your emotional need to rebel?"

"The only emotion I wish to convey is gratitude. Thank you, Ministers, for your consideration. Live long and prosper."

"_And fuck you_," Kagome whispered silently giving the old buzzard the mental finger. She was relieved by Spock's hidden reaction to her comment; he was amused.

She wondered if he had expected something of this sort all along, if that's why he had made a serious effort in his application and back-up plans to study in Starfleet.

"_Yes_," he told her mentally. "_Minister Tarkesh is a major proponent of withdrawing from the Federation. If I attend the VSA my academic career will be sabotaged or stalled."_

_"I understand. When are we leaving?"_

_"In three days there is a commercial transport to Earth. I need to confirm my reservation."_

_"I support you. I always will,"_ she told him softly.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

Spock carefully dressed in meditation robes and knelt before the _asenoi._ He inhaled deeply and exhaled sharply, preparing his mind to slip into a meditative trance. With the ease of practice he reviewed his recent accomplishments, current goals, and the progress towards said goals.

The young Vulcan cadet was in the last month of his accelerated self-designed course of study. He had just handed in the last of his projects and all that remained were the final exams that were no real concern. Within six weeks he would have his degrees and be considered a fully-graduated Starfleet officer, the first Vulcan to enrol and graduate from the Academy, in order to join Starfleet.

Whenever anyone had asked Spock why he had chosen to join Starfleet he usually gave vague, non-committal answers. No one would ever know how much courage had been required, to board the commercial transport to Earth, to sever the option of turning back. How much fortitude it had taken to stay in the Academy and complete his course of study, to ignore the crushing loneliness and sense of isolation. He would never tell anyone but if it wasn't for his companion, if he didn't have Kagome he probably would have given up and fled back to Vulcan in disgrace.

~ooOoo~

He was in the middle of the Forge, a very accurate representation of the harsh desert. The red sun blazed down on his uncovered head, warming his flesh to Vulcan-comfort levels. The Forge had been his playground and his refuge, a place where he could allow himself to relax without concern. The only other place he felt the same was in the sanctuary of his own mind, with **her**.

"Do you know how grateful I am to you Kagome? To you, Mother, Sesshoumaru-sensei?" he whispered to her in his mindscape.

Spock could see her smiling at him, seated elegantly on a wind-polished boulder, dressed in an elaborate-looking kimono robe, her hair twisted up into an elegant knot. Not for the first time he wished she was not just a spirit, formless and bound to the Shikon, only visible to him in his mind.

"I am grateful to you Spock. For sharing your mind with me, for agreeing to look after the Shikon. I know being responsible for a relic like the Shikon is a heavy burden."

"I never considered you a burden. You were a curiosity and then you became my friend. My only true friend." He looked sad. "I still do not understand why you chose me of all the hybrids in existence."

She laughed, the sound like bells tinkling. "Oh Spock!" She touched his cheek lightly. "I chose you because I knew you were special. You are intended for something more."

The young Vulcan-hybrid looked confused. "I do not believe I am the only Terran-Vulcan hybrid, just the first to reach adulthood without serious health issues."

She shook her head. "It's more than that. When you touched the Shikon I felt your soul, your _katra_." She looked away struggling for words. "It vibrated with mine, it sang to me. I knew you were the one best suited to look after me, the Shikon."

"Sesshoumaru-sensei is more powerful and capable of protecting you."

Kagome sighed. "Sesshoumaru looked after the Shikon for centuries without complaint but our agreement was always to find the Child of Two Worlds who would take charge of the Shikon."

"To break the spell that binds you within the Shikon."

"Midoriko said I would be freed when a Child of Two Worlds bonds with me, one born to a human mother and sired by a powerful non-human father. But honestly, I don't think it will ever broken." She smiled wistfully at him.

He stared at her dismayed. "You have always spoke of your desire to be free, to live…"

"Being bound within the Shikon isn't so bad if I'm with you. Oh if I was stuck in the Shikon I'd want to escape, but you're kind enough to allow me to share your memories, your senses. Sesshoumaru is too incompatible for me to slip into his mind, to experience through him like I do with you. Vulcans live long lives so I don't have to worry about you dying on me." She grinned impishly. "The only thing that would make it better is if you were a girl I could share gossip with."

Spock blushed light green. "I would not be interested in gossip even if I were a female," he told her repressively.

"You should," she told him chidingly. "HumInt and first-hand experience can never replace files and reports."

He looked thoughtful. "A single event can vary depending on perspective."

She snorted softly. "When a law-enforcement officer interviews many witnesses to a single incident they will get conflicting stories. They have to examine all of them to see which pieces fit best together, not take a single witness account as the gospel truth."

"So what is the correct option to me will not be the correct option to another?"

"Definitely! Both of you may be right, only one of you may be right, or both of you may be wrong… but the key is to accept any of those possibilities. What may seem obvious to another may not be obvious to you. That is why team work and team building is very heavily emphasized in Starfleet, to cover each others blind spots." She cocked her head. "Is there a reason why you are asking me about this?"

She did not have to wait long for his answer. "I have been offered the opportunity to design a special computer simulation, to test Command-track students."

Kagome looked thoughtful. "Were you given any suggestions? Or qualifying criteria?"

"I was informed the simulation should test their ability to handle stress, the difficult decisions a Captain will be forced to make."

"Hmmm." It was a sound of intrigue. "People handle stress differently. Even the best leaders will buckle and bend under the strain."

"But they must not break. Starfleet cannot afford to have deep-space Captains experiencing breakdowns due to combat stress."

"Then perhaps you should test how the candidates handle extreme amounts of combat and ethical conflicts. The best ones will not break despite repeat failures, they will persist, refuse to give up no matter what."

Spock was silent as he absorbed her words, his clever mind spinning the framework for what would eventually become the _Kobayashi Maru_ simulation.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

Kagome smirked as she watched Spock explore the astralscape created from his memories and her power. He was always amazed by the level of detail she could mimic. He could easily spend hours examining and testing the flaws in scattered stones. But today Kagome was not interested in watching him explore her creation.

"She likes you."

Spock blinked twice and looked in her direction.

"Who is she?"

"That pretty student. Dark skin, flashing eyes, ring a bell?" Kagome grinned broadly when she saw the comprehension in her companion's eyes.

"You mean Cadet Uhura. And you are mistaken Kagome. She is my student."

The miko made a face. "That doesn't stop her from liking you and trust me, she does."

Spock turned his attention back to the fist-sized stone he was examining. "She is my student. It would be most unprofessional."

"She won't be your student forever," Kagome pointed out carefully.

Spock put the stone down and focused on the conversation. "It would not matter. I am not interested in a romantic relationship."

"Most Vulcans aren't and they don't know what they're missing," Kagome murmured. "You should give it a shot. She could be good for you."

Spock stared at her directly, catching her eye before responding. "She is not you."

Kagome started. She stared at him uncertain of what she had just heard. Was she misinterpreting things? Had he just implied…? "Spock?"

"Your mind is far more compatible to me."

Kagome inhaled deeply. "Spock, I'm a spirit, I don't have a body."

His head angled slightly. "Physical intimacy is not a necessity for Vulcans except during _pon farr._ But even then a strong compatible mental bond can stabilize a male in _plak tow_."

If Kagome could have blushed she would have. But she had seen far too much to be affected by such talk.

"Spock. Find someone you're compatible with and sleep with her. Sex adds an intimacy that a purely platonic relationship cannot compete with."

"Perhaps among humans but I am not human, not entirely. And for Vulcans a strong mental compatibility is the foundation to a strong relationship." He made a throwaway gesture. "Besides I am not romantically interested in Uhura. She is a good student and will be a fine officer one day. I am thinking about making her my TA."

Kagome shook her head. "Oh Spock!" But she did not press the issue. Nyota Uhura would just have to deal with her crush. Kagome just hoped it didn't turn into an unrequited love. Spock was rather careless with emotions. It had taken a great deal of effort to improve his people skills, pointing out they were important if he was going to lead a team of science officers or researchers, which was pretty inevitable considering his skill set.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

Spock was in shock though he would never admit it. It was impossible. It was not supposed to happen.

"How the hell did that kid beat your test?"

"I do not know." Spock did not know but he also knew he was not going to rest until he found out exactly how Cadet Kirk had passed the _Kobayashi Maru_ simulation. The only logical explanation for the simulation to execute like it just had was because someone had changed the parameters. Cadet Kirk must have compromised the simulation security to do so and Spock was going to prove it.

~ooOoo~

It took eighteen hours of work to backtrack electronic fingerprints and to undo unauthorized modifications to the security logs, but Spock had accomplished what he had set out to do. He found proof of Cadet Kirk's illegal actions. He had submitted his findings and requested a public forum, to make an example of Cadet Kirk. No one was above the Rules and Regulations, even the son of a renowned hero.

~o~

Kagome sighed and made a disapproving sound. She had tried to turn Spock from this course but unfortunately he had chosen to dig his heels in on this matter. The more she had tried the more stubborn he had become. The miko was afraid her championship of Jim Kirk had been a factor in Spock's request for a public Academy Hearing, instead of the usual closed room session. She knew Spock intended on pushing for the maximum Academic penalty, for expulsion from Starfleet Academy.

_"You are allowing your pride to skew your judgment,"_ she whispered in the Vulcan's mind.

He settled into a light trance and responded back.

_"He broke the rules Kagome. If he breaks this one now, how many others will he break?"_

_"You know my view on rules Spock, they are guidelines not set in stone. Besides, he does not need to cheat. He's a good student. His marks prove that."_

_"And how do you know he did not cheat for them?"_

_"A cheater would not have done something so openly audacious. Kirk would have just skewed the parameters enough to just pass, not completely demolish the simulation like he did. It was a clear red flag that it was compromised. And it was his third try Spock. He made a very good showing on his previous two attempts."_

_"True,"_ Spock allowed grudgingly.

_"And how many other students even came back for a second try?"_

_"None."_

_"But Kirk did. He made a tremendous effort for his second attempt. And he would have passed… I mean come on Spock! What are the chances of an entire fleet of Klingon ships preying on one civilian ship? With no other back-up at hand?"_

_"Zero point zero three two five percent," _Spock allowed. _"But it is not the point Kagome, Kirk cheated and he must pay the penalty."_

"Commander Spock, the session is about to start."

Spock looked at the Ensign and nodded. "Understood." He rose and entered the auditorium, taking a seat near the front.

It was fifteen minutes before Admiral Barnett called the session into order.

"This session has been called to resolve a troubling matter. James T. Kirk, step forward." Spock watched the cocky cadet step up to the stand. "Cadet Kirk, evidence has been submitted to this council suggesting that you violated the ethical Code of Conduct, pursuant to Regulation One-Seven point three of the Starfleet Code. Is there anything you care to say before we begin sir?"

The Cadet nodded sharply. "Yes, I believe I have the right to face my accuser directly."

Spock had not expected this. Or perhaps he should have given the Cadet's arrogance. He rose from his seat.

"Step forward please." The Vulcan obeyed, moving towards the other stand. "This is Commander Spock. He's one of our most distinguished graduates. He's programmed the Kobayashi Maru exam for the last four years. Commander?"

Spock scrutinized the cadet, noting the bright defiant blue eyes. "Cadet Kirk, you somehow managed to install and activate a subroutine to the programming code, thereby changing the conditions of the test."

The cadet lifted his chin. "Your point being?" Did he not realize how much trouble he was in?

"In academic vernacular, you cheated," Admiral Barnett said dryly.

Kirk turned towards him with an unexpectedly serious expression. "Let me ask you something I think we all know the answer to. The test itself is a cheat, isn't it? You programmed it to be unwinnable."

_"Kirk is right, the test is a cheat," _Kagome murmured to Spock._ "There is always a slim chance of success in real life."_

"Your argument precludes the possibility of a no-win scenario."

Kirk's expression hardened. "I don't believe in no-win scenarios."

_"I don't believe in no-win scenarios either Spock,"_ Kagome whispered in his mind. Spock ignored her.

"Then not only did you violate the rules, you also failed to understand the principle lesson."

"Please, enlighten me," Kirk said sarcastically.

"You of all people should know, Cadet Kirk, a captain cannot cheat death."

There was a hushed murmur of whisperings. Kirk went very still. "I of all people?"

_"That was cruel Spock."_ But Spock refused to acknowledge her.

"Your father, Lieutenant George Kirk, assumed command of his vessel before being killed in action, did he not?"

Kirk's lips were pressed together in a hard line. "I don't think you like the fact I beat your test."

Spock ignored the comment and continued. "Furthermore, you have failed to divine the purpose of the test."

The cadet gave him a challenging look. "Enlighten me again."

"The purpose is to experience fear. Fear in the face of certain death. To accept that fear and maintain control of oneself and one's crew. This is a quality expected in every Starfleet captain."

Spock was certain the cadet was about to attack him, further proving his unsuitability to be a Starfleet officer, when an aide stepped up to the panel and handed a PADD to Admiral Barnett after murmuring apologies. Barnett scanned the device before speaking.

"We've received a distress call from Vulcan." Spock went still and listened intently. "With our primary fleet engaged in the Laurentian system I hereby order all cadets to report to Hanger One immediately. Dismissed!"

Spock dismissed Cadet Kirk from his mind. He had responsibilities to fulfill.

~ooOoo~

Jim resisted the urge to fidget as he listened intently for his assignment.

"Tracy, _USS Farragut_. McGrath, _USS Enterprise_. Vader, _USS Hood_. Welcome to Starfleet, Godspeed."

"He didn't call my name." He pushed to the front of the crowd of dispersing cadets. "Commander! Sir, you didn't call my name. Kirk, James T?"

"Kirk, you're on academic suspension. That means you're grounded until the Academy Board rules."

His best friend tried to reassure him. "Jim, the board'll rule in your favour. Most likely." He looked around impatiently. "Look Jim, I gotta go."

Jim shook off his shellshock. "Yeah, get going. Be safe."

"Excuse me," the Commander muttered before moving to his own assignment.

"Yeah, yeah sorry." Jim felt horrible despite his best efforts to pretend otherwise. He worked his ass off and he was grounded before he could even fly? He had never expected things to spin so out of control… He just wanted the bastard to face up to the fact that the stupid simulation was a lousy test and ultimately creating a self-defeating mentality but the Vulcan had refused to respond to his repeated requests for an in-person meeting.

He must have looked really down because McCoy scowled then snarled, "Damnit! Come with me." Then he grabbed Jim's arm and jerked him along.

~o~

On the other side of Hanger One another large group of cadets were receiving their assignments.

"…_USS Neutral_. Uhura, _USS Farragut_. Petroski, _USS Antares_. Go to your stations and good luck."

Uhura ignored the jerk Kirk and made her way to Commander Spock. She deserved a better assignment than the _Farragut_.

"Commander! A word."

Spock halted and Uhura resisted the urge to reach out and touch him.

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

_Now's the time to show him you're serious girl_, she told herself sharply lifting her chin. "Was I not one of your top students?"

Spock inclined his head. "Indeed you were."

"And did I not, on multiple occasions, demonstrate exceptional aural sensitivity, and I quote, 'an unparalleled ability to identify sonic anomalies' in subspace transmission tests?"

"Consistently, yes."

"And while you were well aware that of my own qualified desires to serve on the _USS Enterprise_, I'm assigned to the _Farragut_?"

Spock looked at her blandly and Uhura wondered if she was pushing too hard for what she wanted, the assignment on the _Enterprise_ and to be with him."

"It was an attempt to avoid the appearance of favouritism. You were my TA for several terms."

Uhura shook her head. "No, I'm assigned to the _Enterprise_." She dared him to refuse her.

He gave her a long veiled look before nodding once and tapping some keys on his PADD. "Yes, I believe you are."

Uhura relaxed a fraction. "Thank you."

~o~

Spock watched her hurry off to her assignment wondering if he had done the right thing. What if she took it the wrong way…?

_"It's her choice, to cling to faint hope. But you have to understand Spock, all sentient beings need to know that tiny miniscule chances exists, it gives us the incentive to continue and fight, or else we'll give up before we even try."_

Spock was beginning to see that. Correction, he could now see it was a cornerstone to the more emotional races, especially humans. Kirk believed that there were no such thing as no-win scenarios, it gave him incentive to fight and keep searching for options, a way out. He had never given Uhura any encouragement or reason to believe he would ever return her feelings, but she continued to cling to the hope, the possibility.

But it was out of his hands now. Kirk's punishment would be decided by the Board. But perhaps he could push for some leniency. After the current crisis was resolved.

He tucked his PADD under his arm and began making his way to one of the many shuttles transporting crew to the _Enterprise_.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**TBC…**


	2. Leaps of Faith

Summary: Spock calls for allies, and is backed-up by the one he trusts. It is risky but he is not disappointed.

AN: Time jump. Kirk has made his case to Pike, the _Enterprise_ has warped into a debris field, the _Narada_ is in orbit around Vulcan and Nero has made his demands clear.

**~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~**

**~ooO Leaps of Faith Ooo~**

Spock's lips were pressed tightly together. Vulcan logic said to comply with Nero's demands, to buy time. Instinct told him it was a futile endeavour that would only kill his Captain.

"He'll kill you, you know that."

And Kirk had apparently reached the same conclusions as Spock. "Your survival is unlikely."

"Captain, we gain nothing by diplomacy. Going over to that ship is a mistake."

They had to persuade Captain Pike to their view.

"I too agree. You should re-think your strategy."

Pike smiled faintly. "I understand that." He inhaled deeply. "I need officers who have been trained in advanced hand-to-hand combat."

The substitute pilot spoke up. "I have training sir."

"Come with me. Kirk, you too. You're not supposed to be here anyway. Chekov, you have the conn."

The navigator straightened sharply. "Aye aye Captain."

The four exited the bridge and began making their way to the shuttle bay. The glimmer of a plan began to pull together in Spock's mind. So he spoke as they walked through the corridors, ignoring the eavesdroppers. The facts would be common knowledge in time.

"We cannot trust Nero no matter what option we have. He has attacked a Federation planet and if Lieutenant Uhura and Cadet Kirk are correct he is responsible for destroying forty-seven Klingon warbirds, for destroying Praxis. We have seen the debris of seven Starfleet vessels in the space around us. Nero is intent on destroying Vulcan for vengeance."

"I agree with you Spock but Nero has us by the short and curlies. The _Enterprise_ is the best ship in Starfleet but she is only one ship. And Nero eradicated all the other ships including Klingon warbirds and they aren't easy to beat."

"Captain, if you will permit, we may have other resources on the _Enterprise_ that you are not aware of," Spock murmured stopping at an internal ship communication station.

Pike gave him a quizzical look. "I'm more than open to anything that will increase our firepower Commander."

Spock tapped the keys opening a ship-wide channel.

"This is Commander Spock, guardian of the Shikon. If there are any crewmembers with personal knowledge of Nagasawa Sesshoumaru, any who owe debts to him or the miko, please join myself and Captain Pike in Engineering." He ignored the quizzical looks from Kirk and Sulu and directed his attention to his Captain. "If there are any who can help they will be joining us," he explained vaguely as the group proceeded to the Engineering deck.

Spock was pleased when they were met by three non-Engineering crew: two wild looking dark-haired male officers in Security red, a short fragile platinum blonde female in Science blues.

"Your true names," Spock asked directly.

The two men glanced at each other uneasily before the younger looking one responded.

"I'm Kazama. This is Ginzu. Our clan owes fealty to the Western Lord."

"I am Kanna. I owe a life debt to the miko." Her dark eyes flashed at him. "I had heard Sesshoumaru had passed his charge to a Child of Two Worlds but I had not believed it. He is very protective of what is his."

Spock inclined his head. "He trained me," he said simply and was secretly pleased by the sharp inhaled breaths and wide eyes. "The Shikon is in my care. Do you challenge me?"

The males looked at each other uneasily but it was the woman who answered. "No. If Kagome-sama chose you I will not dispute it. Why have you called for us?"

"The _Enterprise_ is overmatched. The _Narada_ is in the process of somehow destroying Vulcan. She has destroyed forty-seven Klingon warbirds and the seven Starfleet vessels who arrived ahead of us. There is no one else. What can you do to stop her? Captain Pike is authorizing a HALO jump onto the weapons platform, to disable the energy beam drilling a hole into Vulcan's mantle."

Kazama nodded sharply. "Security has the scanner data. The beam will vaporize through anything. It must be diffused, deflected, or the power cables must be cut."

Spock inclined his head. "Can you make such a cut?"

Ginzu grinned ferally. "Our grandmother is _kaze_. Our blades can cut through anything."

Spock nodded once. "How close do you have to be?"

They glanced at each other, communicating silently before Ginzu answered.

"Close. A HALO jump then parachute to slow us enough to get close to the cable."

Pike spoke. "Without transporters, we can't beam off the ship, we can't assist Vulcan, we can't do our job. You will have to space-jump from the shuttle and land on the weapons platform. Can you do it?" He asked the security officers.

Ginzu laughed. "Parasailing and gliding are our hobbies. Besides, we don't need to get on the platform, just close to the cable."

"And if you fail?"

Ginzu smirked. "We won't fail Captain. Commander Spock has authorized us to go all out."

Pike was confused.

The trio glanced at each other before Kanna explained.

"We are not human Captain. And before you say it we're not alien or Augments either. We were born on Earth, naturalized citizens. Most of us choose to leave, but a few stayed and took positions in organizations like the Federation and Starfleet because we were asked."

"By this Nagasawa Sesshoumaru," Pike concluded.

"Yes. Our kind, we all owe a huge debt to him. When he asks we do what we can."

"And Spock?" Pike wanted to know.

"Has the authority to act as his agent."

"He was my teacher," Spock offered diffidently. "I have great respect for him."

Pike frowned clearly unhappy by this apparent security breach.

"We have no intent to act against the Federation or Starfleet," Ginzu explained. "We only enrolled in Starfleet and angled for a posting on the _Enterprise_ because Commander Spock was to be posted here."

Pike glanced at Spock who nodded. "I expected sensei to take precautions."

Pike exhaled sharply. "We're going to have a long talk about this later Spock," he said sternly before focusing on the three non-humans. "Ok, you two will be joining Kirk and Sulu on the HALO jump."

Ginzu coughed. "It would be best if they didn't. We are more durable than humans and they won't be able to do anything without landing on the platform itself which is going to be a last resort only."

"And how are you going to take it out without landing on it?" Kirk demanded sceptically.

Kazama held up a PADD in one hand and Ginzu glanced at it.

Pike, Kirk, and Sulu gasped when the PADD split neatly in half, one half held by Kazama while the other fell to the floor. Kazama handed the destroyed device to Pike who examined the neat precise cut made without any tools of any sort.

"How?" he asked hoarsely.

Ginzu smirked and his over-long black hair began to sway in a breeze.

"Nothing cuts cleaner than a blade of air."

Pike turned to Kanna. "And you?" he asked warily.

"My talents lie in different areas," she told him.

Pike looked at his XO who nodded shallowly. "Ok then. Ginzu and Kazama will disable the machine that is scrambling our gear and beam back to the ship. Mister Spock, I'm leaving you in command of the _Enterprise_ while I go over to the _Narada_ and buy us some time. Once we have transport capabilities, communications back up, you'll contact Starfleet and report what the hell's going on here. And if all else fails, fall back, rendezvous with the fleet in the Laurentian system. Kirk, I'm promoting you to First Officer."

Kirk jumped. "What?"

"Captain, please, I apologize but the complexities of human pranks escape me."

Pike smirked. "It's not a prank Spock. And I'm not the Captain, you are." He glanced at the three watching politely. "Let's go you two."

Kirk jumped. "Sir, after we knock out that drill, what happens to you?"

Pike looked surprised. "Oh, I guess you'll have to come and get me." He turned to Spock. "Careful with the ship Spock, she's brand new."

Kanna coughed before interjecting delicately. "Captain I will be joining you on the _Narada_." At the disbelieving looks she explained. "You will need a bodyguard to keep you alive and I am your best choice. One no one will see or suspect since I can hide my presence from all and end opposition when they think they are safe and secure." She looked at Spock. "Once communications is available you will want to contact Sesshoumaru. He may be able to help."

Kirk made a scoffing sound. "I don't see how he can unless he has a way of travelling faster than Warp Nine." Kanna smirked but didn't say anything. Kirk looked at Spock. "He doesn't, right?"

Spock did not respond. Technically youkai methods of inter-planetary portal travel were faster than Warp Nine because they were instantaneous.

The new Captain and First Officer made their way back to the bridge to watch the shuttle disembark and set course for the _Narada_. Spock took the Captain's chair and tapped a key.

"Doctor Puri, report."

He was not so surprised when another voice answered. "It's McCoy. Doctor Puri was on deck six. He's dead."

Spock absorbed the information before responding. "Then you have just inherited his responsibility as Chief Medical Officer."

McCoy responded rather grumpily. "Yeah, tell me something I don't know."

Spock watched the two figures fall out of the shuttle and down towards the red planet below.

Chekov spoke for the recorder. "Away team is entering the atmosphere sir. Twenty thousand meters." There was a small pause. "Approaching the platform at fifty-eight hundred meters. Forty-six hundred. Thirty-eight hundred. Three thousand."

~o~

Ginzu and Kazama were grinning broadly as they fell through the red-tinted atmosphere. The brothers smirked and manipulated their youki to slow their descent. The slight deceleration helped them manoeuvre so they were on the same side as they fell, both casting attacks, blades of wind towards the chain. A few were deflected off at an angle but most hit target throwing off small sparks and chips of metal.

They were closer to the platform now.

Kazama looked up at his brother who nodded. They simultaneously cast their most powerful attacks at the chain. One link cut clean through on one side, another link half-way through. The metal groaned and shrieked as the cleanly cut link began unravelling, straightening from the massive strain.

The platform dropped several feet with a huge jerk. It was only suspended by the massive power cables. They had never been designed to be load-bearing in a high-gravity environment.

Two seconds later the power cables snapped and the weapons platform fell fast towards the planet below. Ginzu and Kazama slowed their descent more sharply until they were almost floating to the planet below.

"Well brother?" Kazama asked teasingly.

"I think we make a wonderful team," Ginzu announced happily.

They looked up at the faded stars and tapped their communicators simultaneously.

"_Enterprise_, this is HALO team. Target has been taken out."

"Understood HALO team. Prepare for transport."

~o~

Spock inhaled sharply when something blue bloomed like a flower on the sensor map.

"Sensors report a huge energy spike near the veapons platform. The cable, it is cut! The platform is falling!"

"The jamming signal is gone. Transporters are on-line." Uhura reported.

Chekov tapped a few more buttons. "Transporter control is reengaged, sir. HALO team are falling at a decelerating rate." His confusion was apparent. "This is impossible sir. They do not have rocket packs."

Uhura tapped a key. "Captain, HALO team is reporting."

Then she played the audio communication. "_Enterprise_, this is HALO team. Target has been taken out."

Spock inhaled deeply satisfied though he did not smile. "Beam them back to the _Enterprise_."

Uhura nodded and pressed a key. "Understood HALO team. Prepare for transport."

Spock studied the _Narada_ intently. "Mr. Chekov, run gravitational sensors. I want to know what the _Narada_ was doing to the planet."

~o~

On the _Narada_ the news was not pleasantly received on the Bridge.

"The drill's been sabotaged sir. We have not yet reached the planet's core."

Nero frowned. "Prepare and launch the red matter."

~o~

In another section of the _Narada_ Kanna was breathing sharply. She had just sucked the soul out of a Romulan carrying a torpedo with a substance that terrified her. She had meant to follow the Romulans taking Pike to the security brig but had been distracted by the one they called Ayel. Because he had casually laughed displaying his pleasure at what was to come, Vulcan's destruction by using what a Vulcan had created, the substance Ayel was carrying, red matter. When she had felt the distinctive resonance of the substance Kanna had immediately abandoned her mission to protect Pike because she could not let Nero use Godsblood.

Carelessly she rolled the two bodies and removed the carry tube that resembled a twentieth-century lava lamp. Carefully she released the souls back, erasing and blocking certain information from their minds. As far as they knew they had loaded the missile tube with the Godsblood and were returning to the Bridge.

As much as she hated it Pike had to survive on his own a little longer. She had to locate and take care of the Godsblood.

~o~

_"Spock! They have Godsblood!"_

On the _Enterprise_ Bridge Spock stiffened minutely. He did not question Kagome's sources or disbelieve. Where did a rag-tag group of time-travelling Romulans get Godsblood? Spock rose from the Captain's chair.

"Alert Vulcan Command Center to signal a planet-wide evacuation on all channels, all frequencies." Sulu turned with a questioning look. "Maintain standard orbit. Evacuate all possible civilians."

"Sir?" Kirk asked warily.

"We do not know how the _Narada_ destroyed Praxis. We cannot assume the weapons platform is their only option."

Kirk stiffened and nodded sharply. "Yes sir." And when Spock began moving towards the turbolift he called out. "Where are you going?"

"To evacuate the Vulcan High Council. They are tasked with protecting our cultural history."

"Can't you beam them out?" Kirk asked.

"It is impossible. They will be in the Katric Ark. I must go there myself." He looked Kirk in the eye. "Kirk, you have the conn. Do not betray Captain Pike's belief in you."

Kirk nodded once. "I won't sir." He watched Spock leave the Bridge, breaking all the Rules and Regs. He had a feeling Spock was going to save more than the Vulcan High Council but who was he to say anything? The _Enterprise_ didn't have much of a shot against the _Narada_. They were playing a delaying game for time.

He stiffened when Chekov turned around and announced, "Sir, the _Narada_ has just launched something at Vulcan."

He refused to gibber no matter how much this battle was resembling the _Kobayashi Maru_. There was **always** a way to win. He just had to find it.

~o~

Spock had just beamed down onto wildly unstable ground. He rebalanced and set off running for the caves Sarek had shown him. He had to save his parents, the Vulcan Elders. He rushed into the cavern containing the Katric Ark. It was filled with less than two dozen Vulcans, members of the Council and their aides, including his parents.

"Spock?" His mother was the first to spot him.

"The planet is in danger of being destroyed. We must evacuate. Now!" Then he stiffened and cocked his head as though listening to something. He removed his communicator and pressed it into his father's hand. "Use this as soon as you exit the mountain. The _Enterprise_ is in orbit and can beam you off the planet."

"Aren't you coming?" His mother moved close and grabbed his forearm. "Why are you giving this to your father?"

He touched her cheek memorizing her features. If he failed this would be the last time they would ever see each other in this life. He was vaguely aware of the more immediate possibility of the cavern collapsing on them. Deliberately he ignored it.

"I am going to try something that has a miniscule chance of success," he told her gently.

"Then don't! Come with us!" she urged him.

He shook his head. "I must. Or Vulcan will certainly be destroyed." He looked to his father. "You should go. Take her."

"I won't!" Amanda yelled.

Sarek looked very old. "I will not leave either." He turned and handed the communicator to a younger Vulcan. "Storn, guide the Elders out and contact the _Enterprise_ to be transported off the surface."

Many of the Council were quick to respond to Sarek's instructions, to preserve themselves, but a few refused to budge. Most of them were very old or members of _Ma'at_ S'chn T'gai, including the Matriarch of Vulcan, T'Pau.

"What is your plan Spock?" the elderly female demanded to know.

Spock eyed her. "It would be wiser if you are transported to the _Enterprise_."

T'Pau made a soft snorting sound. "I do not believe your plan truly has a small chance of succeeding. You would not be so calm if it were so."

Spock studied the people around uncertain of how to proceed.

_"Trust them,"_ she whispered in his mind.

He pivoted on one heel and walked away, deeper into the cavern, to stand before a particular Katric Ark. He inhaled deeply and exhaled as Sesshoumaru-sensei taught him, then raised his hands, palms out parallel to the Ark.

He heard the soft sounds of disbelief, the small gasps, when his hands began glowing white. He ignored them, pleased with his findings.

"My theories were correct. The Katric Ark is located over a large node," he said out loud though to whom no one was certain.

He removed a small sharp blade from a belt sheath and cut across his right fingertips. Lips were pressed in a thin line as he ignored the pain and tracing out unfamiliar glyphs on the Katric Ark using his blood as ink.

Before shocked eyes the green copper-based liquid began shimmer and shine with a soft silver light. Spock spoke eight syllables in an oddly fluid unknown language. The blood painted glyphs burst into blue flames that grew and shaped to form a ring in mid-air. Five sharp syllables made it contract to a point, one as bright as a miniature star. Then he spoke three more.

"Ka-go-me."

He gasped and fell to his knees. Weakly he clutched at his neckline, tugging a silver chain out from under the black thermal top. There was a net-bag woven from silver strands, a bag containing a golf-ball sized orb that was coruscating with pink and blue light. He jerked sharply, breaking the chain, and then tossed the bag to the ground.

The silver thread disintegrated as the light grew in intensity until it turned to flames. The flames grew, consuming the orb, shaping into a vaguely humanoid outline lying on the ground. Then when they faded all that was left behind was a small, nude, shapely female with pale gold-tinted skin lying sprawled out on her belly. Long wavy black hair provided some modesty, veiling her back to mid-thigh in a curtain of black silk. She shifted slightly and made a soft sound of pain before going very still. She lay there gasping, clearly struggling to catch her breath. Then Spock moved and knelt beside her, and placed his bloody hand on her bare shoulder.

"Kagome."

She turned and looked him in the eye. Then she smiled warmly and said his name. "Spock." Her voice was unexpectedly low and husky for a small feminine woman.

"The _Narada_…can you do anything?" he asked bluntly as he tugged the Science-blue tunic over his head and tossed it to her.

She ignored the tunic and allowed it to fall to the ground as she pushed herself into a kneeling then back on her heels before rising into standing position. The action bared her front and every inch to everyone present but she ignored the scandalized and questioning looks from their audience. One small hand gripped the Starfleet officer's elbow for support as she stepped towards the Katric Ark.

"You will listen to me," she said in an unexpectedly strong resonant voice though she was looking towards the Katric Ark and not anyone present. She cocked her head to one side and made a gesture. "You are being foolish, tell me are you so weak so unconvinced in your strength? How did your people ever reach the stars if you allow threats to control you?" She snorted. "Of course I'm being insulting! You want your children to lie down and die! Without even putting up a bloody fight!" She turned in another direction. "Are you so weak you need the humans to fight your battles? For me to do this alone?" she spoke in clear challenge. "Because saving your descendants is not important enough for you to compromise and bend? I am more experienced than any of you because I have never closed my eyes and turned away from the truth." She was silent for a while, as though listening. Then she snarled and turned to another corner. "Tell me Surak, do you wish to stand by and watch your world destroyed? Your legacy to disappear into the void? Isn't there a single one of you willing to stand beside me and at least try? Humans never give up, even in the face of death and certain destruction. That bone-headed stubbornness is why we will survive if you don't care enough to fight!"

There was silence. Sarek took the opportunity to remove his outer robe and approach the pair, holding it out to her. The female turned towards him and smiled. Sarek was not one to be easily affected but he was by the warmth and resolve in her bright blue eyes. Absently he noted she had rounded ears and Oriental features. A human.

"Thank you," she said as she accepted the garment. She ripped a broad strip from the hem, shortening it so it would not drag on the ground. Then she slipped into the robe overlaying the fabric across her front like a bathrobe and wrapping and tying the torn strip around her waist like a belt to hold it closed.

Then she turned sharply towards the Katric Ark and smiled broadly. And she screamed as ribbons of blue energy flowed from the Ark into her. Reflexively the older Vulcan reached out to interrupt the energy but was stopped by his son who tugged him back.

"No," Spock said sharply.

Helplessly he watched as the energy kept flowing into her. He could not understand how she was still conscious. Even from a distance Sarek could feel the heat and potent charge. Her skin appeared almost translucent now, glowing from within as she somehow kept absorbing more and more power while still remaining conscious and standing.

Then it finally stopped and her knees gave way. Just before she could hit the ground Spock had moved to her side, wrapping an arm around her waist to hold her close against him.

"Outside," she told him hoarsely. "Quickly."

He shifted his grip, crouching slightly to push his shoulder into her waist and standing with one arm braced against the back of her legs, torso down his back in fireman's carry. He moved swiftly towards the exit, gripping Amanda's wrist, urging her and Sarek along.

"We must leave. Now."

They ran. There were larger chunks of rocks falling now. Whatever Nero had done it was still having an effect on the planet. He was very aware of his grip on the two Terran women, so different and yet so similar, both important to him in their own ways.

They emerged into the blazing red-tinged light of Eridani-4. Kagome was patting his hair, trying to get his attention. He knelt and settled her on her feet and watched her take two steps away towards the cliff edge. The energy beam had been disabled but there were plumes of smoke and volcanic debris emerging from the chasm, the open wound torn into the planet's crust.

"Sesshoumaru." It was a whisper only heard by those within three feet.

"Sesshoumaru." It was strong enough to be heard by all, over the sounds of rock grating and the world shaking apart.

"Sesshoumaru!" It was a scream potent enough to make everyone stop.

She was haloed in pink and white energy ribbons. She was doing something, making the ribbons twist and braid into a single strand, into a single point. The effort required was tremendous but she managed. Then the single point burst outwards, expanding into an oval of shimmering blue water. From that oval a white-clad white-haired male stepped through.

It was Nagasawa Sesshoumaru though now he had some very un-Terran features: sharp claw-tipped fingers, fangs, pointed ears, slit-pupil gold eyes, and distinctive twin maroon strips on each cheek and a blue crescent moon on the forehead. He took in everything and directed his attention to the strange female.

"Kagome," he murmured in a low but carrying voice.

"There is a ship in orbit. Romulan. Kanna says they have Godsblood."

Nagasawa Sesshoumaru growled, a deep threatening sound that made even T'Pau cringe.

"Has she disposed of it?" he asked sharply.

"She sent the container into the void."

Sesshoumaru made a sharp 'stop' gesture. "Tell her to destroy the ship."

"It's too close to the planet," Kagome countered.

"Acceptable risk," he retorted.

"What if they have another stash on board?" Kagome pointed out.

That made Sesshoumaru hesitate. "Tell her to cause massive structural damage, but nothing that will stop them from jettisoning it. I will intercept it."

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes for a brief moment. Then she opened them. "They are trying to launch something at the chasm." She pointed out at the horizon, the point where a column of smoke was floating into the upper atmosphere.

Sesshoumaru frowned. Then a gold haze began to form around him before shaping into a perfect sphere. Less than a second later, in a bright flash it zoomed away towards the plume. And Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be seen.

Kagome sagged against Spock. "He'll take care of it. We need to get to more stable ground."

"The _Enterprise_?" Sarek offered in a carefully diffident tone.

She shook her head. "They will be going into battle. The _Narada_ is still up there," she said pointing overhead. "You may go if you wish but I will wait here."

Amanda Grayson moved forward to look the unknown young woman in the eye. "You know my son," she stated.

"Oh yes."

"How long?"

"Since Sesshoumaru gave him the Shikon."

"How?"

"I had no body. I was energy, my soul, my _katra_ was trapped within the Shikon," she looked up at Spock and smiled broadly. "Until the Child of Two Worlds freed me."

Amanda noted her son's ear tips were dark green and his typically pale cheeks were tinged. He was blushing!

"Something is happening," Sarek pointed out clinically.

Everyone turned to look in the distance. There was a dark grey ribbon forming in mid-air. The missile accelerating towards the surface veered to avoid it and failed when the ribbon twisted to intercept it. And then the missile vanished and the ribbon faded.

Kagome sighed. "The _meidou_."

"_Meidou_?"

"Gateway into lower realms, the void," Kagome explained absently nibbling her lower lip. Then she smiled fiercely. "He's shifting."

They squinted into the distance trying to see what she was seeing. It was several seconds before they saw It. A swirl of red and orange power expanding into a huge cloud, shaping and then fading to reveal a massive white-furred dog. It jumped into the air, chasing after the dangling end of the broken chain that had once secured the weapons platform. Massive jaws clenched on the huge links and tugged down forcefully.

~o~

On board the _Narada_ sensors turned green to indicate danger as several systems began shrilling audio and visual warnings.

"Structural integrity has been compromised."

After running through several calculations Ayel spoke. "We have to uncouple the deployment platform before the unknown quadropedal alien causes permanent damage."

"Where did it come from?" Nero screamed.

"There are no records of any alien race capable of such transformations. Other than possibly the Q."

"It cannot have appeared out of nowhere!"

The _Narada_ shuddered as the massive white furred being tugged down on the chain ripping more chunks out of the hull and deployment hanger bays.

"Uncouple the deployment platform," Nero ordered harshly.

It was too late. There was a massive screech, the shrill grating sound of metal being ripped and twisted, and then the _Narada_ shook violently tossing all who were not restrained around like dice in a cup.

~o~

Jim Kirk was sitting in the Captains Chair, leaning forward with tense expectations. The _Enterprise_ had regained Communications and Transporter functions ten minutes ago thanks to Kazama and Ginzu. Unfortunately their Captain was still down on the surface. Spock had given his communicator to the Vulcan Elders and instructed them to contact the _Enterprise_. Spock and a few others had remained in the Katric Ark for whatever plan he had cooked up. They hadn't been able to contact him or the remaining Elders since.

When the _Narada_ had launched something towards Vulcan Jim had honestly thought they had lost. But they hadn't. Chekov reported an odd energy build-up, a controlled black hole being formed, one that intercepted the _Narada_'s missile. And then that huge-ass white dog appeared and began tugging down on the chain. And it was winning the tug-of-war! The weapons platform had not been designed to handle such direct kinetic forces. The bay where it was anchored was coming loose, tearing a huge hole in the _Narada_'s structure.

"Kep—Mr. Kirk, the _Narada_ is being ripped apart. The section containing the veapons platform anchor has been forcefully detached from the main structure. There is a large unprotected opening in the hull."

"What about the detached section?"

"It is falling towards Wulcan. Impact in four minutes thirty-eight seconds."

"Target it! Break it up into smaller pieces if you can't destroy it," Jim ordered.

Unfortunately the _Enterprise_'s phasers and photon torpedos were not designed for such tactics, and certainly not so close to a planetary body.

"Eighty-three percent of zhe section is still intact and falling," Chekov reported grimly.

The Bridge crew watched in dismay.

And then it happened.

The massive white dog jumped in the air and began flying towards the falling section.

"Keptin! Zhe dog, it is generating phaser-like attacks and secreting powerful acids! The section is being broken into smaller pieces and is being destroyed!"

Blue eyes widened incredulously. "Wha?"

"The debris reaching the surface vill cause negligible damage compared to the seismic actiwities."

~o~

On Vulcan Kagome watched as massive chunks of debris began raining down on the surface, most burning up in the atmosphere but a few remaining intact and hitting the surface hard. Sesshoumaru was evading the falling debris and hanging onto the chain unwilling to let go.

Blue eyes were very wide when a massive section of the _Narada_ began falling down towards Vulcan. It was too close to the chasm. It could set off another series of seismic tremors.

As though in response to her thoughts, Sesshoumaru let go of the chain and began flying higher to meet the falling section. He attacked it with acid and energy whips, destroying and breaking it up into smaller pieces. The powerful corrosive acids consumed the falling debris, reducing their mass to a tiny fraction. When they hit the surface the impact was negligible against the on-going earthquakes.

She did not flinch when a strong hand gripped her shoulder and pulled her against a strong frame.

"Come," Spock murmured above her head. "We must go. The ground is unstable."

Kagome exhaled deeply. "It's unstable everywhere. Besides we must wait for Sesshoumaru."

Sarek coughed drawing their attention. "What are you? What is he?" he asked bluntly.

Kagome smiled. "I'm human. A miko to be specific. Sesshoumaru is a daiyoukai, a mononoke, nature spirit."

"Impossible," one of the other Vulcans scoffed. "Youkais and mononoke are fictional creations, Oriental fairy tales."

Kagome laughed. "I thought so too. Until I met InuYasha."

"Do not mention that disgrace in my presence," a cool placid voice murmured from behind them.

Everyone turned in time to see the white-clad daiyoukai land lightly on the edge of the cliff and walks briskly towards them, gracefully despite the on-going seismic tremors.

Kagome smiled and ignored the warning to explain to the Vulcans. "They were half-brothers and never got along. InuYasha died a long time ago."

"How long ago?" Sarek asked warily.

Kagome waved a hand. "Oh centuries! Six, almost seven now."

"And if you are human how did you meet one who died centuries ago?" the sceptic asked.

"The miko was immune to time when she was bound within the Shikon," Sesshoumaru said coolly. He was standing near Kagome now. He lifted her chin with one finger. "How was the Prophecy fulfilled?"

Kagome shrugged. "Spock cast a Summons over the node in the Katric Ark."

Sesshoumaru gave the Starfleet officer a thoughtful look and hummed softly.

Kagome knelt and bowed her head, sweeping her hair over one shoulder to bare her neck.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama, for answering my call."

"No thanks are necessary. You have more than enough credit with this one for your centuries of service," he said distractedly looking up. "Kanna?"

Kagome closed her eyes for a second. "She's still on the _Narada_. She plans on eliminating Nero before escaping with Christopher Pike."

"Who is this Kanna?" an elderly Vulcan female asked politely. It was not T'Pau's way but this alien male was very old, powerful and already linked to her clan through Spock and Sarek.

The young human female turned towards T'Pau and answered. "Kanna is a void-youkai, and vassal to Sesshoumaru."

"How did she get on the _Narada_?" Sarek wanted to know.

"She was on the shuttle with Captain Pike," Spock explained. "Due to her abilities no one was able to detect her presence."

"And I'm linked to her," Kagome added. "She's keeping me updated with what is happening on the _Narada_."

"She was a stowaway on the _Enterprise_?" Sarek was horrified by the breach in security.

Both Kagome and Spock looked confused for a moment. Then Kagome laughed and Spock rushed to explain.

"Kanna is a Starfleet Science Officer. Though I suppose she will be resigning or going AWOL before the _Enterprise_ returns to Earth."

"Why?" an aide asked surprised by this dereliction of duty.

Spock gave the young Vulcan a bemused look. "Kanna is youkai, like Sesshoumaru-sensei. Technically youkai are not Federation citizens though many of them masquerade as humans and have lived human lifespans on Federation planets."

"Haven't you considered the benefits of being formally recognized by the Federation?" Sarek inquired carefully.

"The costs outweigh the benefits. There is too much bad-blood, too many youkai who lived through the Purification and Eugenics Wars, who still hate and dislike humans," Sesshoumaru murmured. "If the truth of our existence is revealed, we will retreat to our own star systems. If humans wish to start a second war against us they will pay a massive price because we have many allies." Amber eyes flashed red. "Klingon philosophy of war and battle is very in-line with youkai ways."

Sarek blinked. "Purification Wars?"

"Humans, the nobility and religious orders working together to destroy all youkai. There were few mikos and houshis who refused to commit genocide but none with the honour to fight against their own kind, none but the Shikon miko."

"Kagome," Spock murmured, answering the unvoiced question. She snuggled under his arm and leaned against him.

"It was wrong," she said her voice muffled. "It is always wrong to destroy an entire race without looking at the individuals. Because there is good and bad in everyone. Our actions and choices determine what we are."

Sarek considered the information, difficult past relations and no real incentive to form a new one. Mentally he made a note to make recommendations to leave-and-let be, to never insult their honour or rile them. If they were anything like Klingons they would happily slaughter all offenders without a qualm.

"What would you recommend?" Sarek asked finally, curious to hear what Nagasawa Sesshoumaru would advise.

It was near instantaneous. "Get off the planet. Evacuate all your people."

"Why?" T'Pau asked sharply.

"The crevasse is too deep, it has rent the mantle and is dangerously close to the core. The lava flows show no sign of stopping or even slowing. It is too seismically unstable. Even a few minor aftershocks close to the crevasse could be cataclysmic."

"There aren't enough Starfleet ships to evacuate the entire planetary population," Spock pointed out. "All of the closer ships but the _Enterprise_ were destroyed, and the rest of the fleet is in the Laurentian system."

Sesshoumaru made a soft sound. "I can order the Makai merchant fleets to detour to this system and help transport the populace. And I am certain other organizations will do the same." His expression turned thoughtful. "The node can be used to power a semi-permanent portal to another planet."

"I must go return to the _Enterprise_," Spock announced.

"I'm going with you," Kagome insisted.

"No!" Sesshoumaru said sharply. "You will not go anyplace where humans can harm you."

Blue eyes widened. "Christopher Pike is a good man!"

"And he has to answer to Starfleet. Most are good men and women but there are a few worse than Naraku. They will not hesitate to detain and experiment on you, to sacrifice your well-being for the Greater Good," he added scornfully. "And if they uncover your connection to youkai –demons– you will be branded a traitor to humanity. Even though you spent the greatest part of your existence away from their prejudiced ways."

Kagome fell silent because she knew Sesshoumaru was right. It was the weak-link principle: a group of individuals could only be as good as its worst members, because in most cases the worst would drag the rest down to their level. She had seen it time and time again. From the Eugenics Wars to Tarsus IV.

T'Pau who had been listening made a pre-emptive decision. "We offer Kagome Vulcan citizenship, for all that she has done for our people," dark eyes softened, "my clan. She will be protected from zealots and bigots. No Federation organization will be able to legally touch her once she is a citizen since Vulcan law will have precedence over Federation law."

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru, with a pleading look. The daiyoukai looked torn before he reluctantly conceded. "That is acceptable."

Kagome turned to T'Pau with an eager expression. "How long before it takes effect?"

"You will need to demonstrate your knowledge of Vulcan ways," T'Pau cautioned.

"That's easy. I've been studying with Spock ever since he was little."

"Then a short verbal exam and an oath before three High Council members will be sufficient."

~ooOoo~

Jim Kirk was pacing around the Bridge, one eye on the _Narada_ looming on the viewscreen like a massive spider. He stopped and turned to the Communications Station.

"Uhura! Any word from Vulcan? Or Starfleet Command?"

The white dog had caused more damage than anyone had imagined. The _Narada_ could not go faster than Warp Three without coming apart and killing everyone on board. Of course that didn't stop them from being a huge threat hovering above all their heads. The _Narada_ might be a sitting duck but they still had their damn weapons.

And Spock was still down on the bloody planet.

Uhura tapped a few keys and listened intently.

"There is a lot of transmissions going out. Distress calls requesting all ships to assist in a planetary evacuation."

Jim went cold. "Spock?"

Uhura brightened. "He's requesting two to be beamed up."

"Two?"

"Himself and a guest. He didn't specify."

"I'll be in the Transporter Room."

He stalked towards the Transporter Room still dressed in his black thermal top and Cadet red pants. He hadn't had the chance to change since Bones sneaked him on board.

The young human was worried and distracted. Captain Pike and Ensign Kanna were still trapped on the damaged _Narada_. Kazama and Ginzu gave him the heebie-jeebies. There was no way anyone human could have done what they'd done. And they had freely admitted that they weren't human, that they were youkai. According to Sulu youkai was the Japanese name for demons, to be more accurate natural spirits like nymphs and dryads of European-Grecian mythos. Spock had been out-of-communication for the most part of the action. Jim still didn't know who/what the massive white dog was. Youkai?

He waited impatiently for the Ensign to complete the transportation sequence.

Twin columns of shimmering light formed on the platform. One faded to reveal Spock dressed in just blacks; he had lost his Science blue tunic somewhere. The other was an Oriental looking girl, with very pale gold-tinged skin, wide blue eyes and wavy black hair. She was dressed haphazardly in an oversized brown robe secured around her waist with a torn strip of fabric. The hem dragged on the ground and where the robe parted Jim could see she wore no shoes.

"Captain Spock?" Jim asked carefully.

"Mr. Kirk. This is Kagome, she is my betrothed."

Jim's mind stalled. "Excuse me?"

Spock gave him an exasperated look. "Kagome is my fiancée," he said precisely. She will be joining us for the foreseeable future."

Jim lost it. "Wait a sec, you abandoned your command and left me in charge so you could save your girlfriend? A civilian who has no place on a Starfleet ship?"

Spock clenched his hands and for a moment Jim quailed. Then the Vulcan glared at him. "Kagome will be accompanying us because she is the only one who has a chance of countering the _Narada_'s weapon. If it was not for her actions, Vulcan would have been destroyed like Praxis."

Jim stopped. "Wait, you know what it is?"

"It's Godsblood," she said softly. "There are very few methods of safely destroying it."

Jim frowned. "Godsblood?"

"It is beyond your security clearance Mr Kirk. Return to the Bridge and set course to follow the _Narada_. Kagome needs a change of clothes and a medical clearance."

Just before the couple exited the Transporter Room Jim remembered something.

"Wait! Do you know anything about the huge white dog? Where did it come from? And why did it attack the _Narada_?"

Jim would not believe it but the only way to describe Spock's expression was 'smirk'. "Who do you think summoned the being?"

Jim's jaw dropped and before he could regain control the pair had vanished. What the-? Did she really-? No, it couldn't be, could it? **She** called that **giant-dog**? The blonde was torn before finally settling on as ordered: return to the Bridge and follow the _Narada_.

~o~

Kagome managed to restrain herself from laughing until they were two corridors away.

"Oh Kami! Did you see his expression?"

"A very appropriate look," Spock said smugly. Then he sobered. "You need clothes and shoes."

"The Medical Bay will have something," she said soothingly as she wrapped her arm around his and leaned against him. It had been a long strenuous day for someone who had only regained her body less than an hour ago.

They were met by a blonde blue-eyed nurse.

"Are you injured?" she asked in concerned tones.

"My companion needs a thorough examination. She has undergone severe physiological strain in the last hour."

The nurse led Kagome to a biobed and settled her down.

"And could I get some clothes and shoes for after?" Kagome begged.

The blonde laughed and said, "Of course." She went to a cupboard and removed two packages and placed them at the foot of the bed. "You can use the facilities and clean-up after Dr. McCoy has examined you." Then she left to see to her other patients.

When she left Kagome turned to Spock. "You should go to the Bridge."

"I will. When you have been cleared and can accompany me," Spock said firmly.

Kagome sighed and silently urged this Dr. McCoy to hurry up.

~ooOoo~

Jim was just about ready to go down to Medical and drag Spock to the Bridge when the Vulcan showed up with his girlfriend in tow. He was very conscious of Uhura's shocked gasp when Spock made introductions. From Kagome's sympathetic expression she was aware of Uhura's crush on Spock. Spock himself had no problems ignoring the pink elephant.

"So what's the plan?" Jim said out loud.

Kagome made a soft sound drawing attention.

"We know the _Narada_ has been seriously damaged but having more intel won't hurt," she said calmly. "Try contacting them, offer a temporary cease-fire."

Jim gave her a look. "That's not going to work."

Kagome just chuckled. "Don't expect it to. I just want them to stop moving for five minutes or so, long enough to get Captain Pike and Kanna off."

"How?" Chekov wanted to know. "Their hull is compromised but their shields are still operational."

Kagome tapped her lower lip with a finger and looked thoughtful before she finally responded. "Kanna is going to sabotage the _Narada_. It should take the shields down long enough for us to transport our people out."

"How can you be so sure?" Uhura asked with some hostility. "We haven't been in contact with Captain Pike or Ensign Kanna since they went to the _Narada_."

Kagome gave the African-born officer a cool look. "You haven't. I have."

"Kagome has a mental link with Ensign Kanna. The Ensign is the one who confirmed the nature of the _Narada_'s weapon."

"Which is…?" Sulu trailed off.

"Classified," Spock responded promptly.

"So we're going to contact the _Narada_ and stall?"

"In essence, yes."

Jim shrugged. "Sounds fine to me."

Spock turned to Uhura. "Hail the _Narada_," he ordered.

It took several tries before they got a response. If Nero looked crazed before he had completely lost it now. There were several sparks and coloured gas venting into the room. The _Narada_ must have suffered serious internal damage, with the weapons platform being ripped and Kanna's small sabotages.

"You think you are so smart Spock of Vulcan. You are simply fortunate. But Lady Luck will not smile on you forever!" Nero snarled.

"The Fates do as they will. How we react to hardship and good fortune is entirely within our control," Kagome murmured softly but distinctly.

Nero turned and glared at her. "Who are you?"

"I am Kagome. Spock's betrothed."

Nero glared at Spock. "Impossible. He is betrothed to a Vulcan."

"If you are referring to T'Pring that was severed years ago," Spock said calmly.

Nero glared at Kagome. "She is an anomaly."

"Who are you to say that?" Kagome asked curious.

"I am from the future! And there is no record of Spock of Vulcan taking a Terran wife."

Kagome nodded agreeably. "Of course. But I'm betting there was no record of a ship named _Narada_ captained by Romulan named Nero attacking the _Enterprise_ and trying to destroy Vulcan, was there?" she said shrewdly.

Nero gaped at her. She laughed softly. "You have changed events. It ripples through the past and into the future." Then her smile became broader. "And I'm afraid your time has run out Nero of Romulus-yet-to-be."

Nero looked confused. Then there was a shrill scream from off-side. He turned to see and the insanity faded to leave raw terror. Then Nero himself screamed and a white glow surrounded him.

The communication link was cut off leaving the viewscreen displaying the _Narada_ hovering in the blackness of space.

"What was that?" Sulu asked in a shaken voice.

Kagome sighed and looked contemplative before she answered the question. "That was Kanna."

~o~

On board the _Narada_ Kanna smiled faintly and allowed the last of the Romulan Bridge crew to fall to the metal floor like a broken doll. These aliens were just like humans. Despite their physical strengths and differences their souls were weak and miniscule, nothing like those she had battled in the past. They were ants compared to Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagome-sama.

She hummed softly as she began hacking the security protocols and programming several catastrophic system failures including a warp core breach. It would not do to let anyone lay their hands on future technology.

The green alerts re-started as Kanna exited the Bridge. Now she just had to pick up Captain Pike and contact Kagome.

~o~

Kagome smiled broadly. "Kanna is ready for transport. She has Captain Pike," she announced happily. "I would recommend getting out of here because the _Narada_ is going to blow."

Spock and Jim started giving orders while Kagome hurried to the Transporter Room. On the way she tapped a ship inter-com and connected to MedBay.

"Yes?" Dr. McCoy said grumpily.

"Send a medical team to Transporter Room One. Captain Pike is in bad shape."

Dr. McCoy stiffened and began yelling instructions to his staff.

Kagome ended the contact and began running. Along the way she was joined by Dr. McCoy and his team. The moment Christopher Pike was on-board he was whisked away. Kagome hugged the petite void-youkai tightly.

"I'm so happy to see you Kanna-chan," she breathed.

Kanna smiled faintly. "I am glad you have been freed from the Shikon, Kagome-sama."

Kagome wrapped an arm around the smaller woman. "Come. You must be starving. I'm certain Spock will want an official and unofficial report as well."

Kanna nodded. "I sucked their souls out," she confided. "They're in my mirror."

"Once Sesshoumaru finishes interrogating them you can release them into the void," Kagome assured her calmly.

"I don't want to be in Starfleet," she confided. "I only agreed because Sesshoumaru-sama wanted someone to protect Spock-san and you."

"And you have done that admirably. There is no reason for you to remain in Starfleet."

"We will need to disembark before the _Enterprise_ reaches a Federation Starbase."

"I'll ask Spock to drop the three of you off on Vulcan. Sesshoumaru is there and he can use your assistance in setting up a transportation portal."

Of course that decision wasn't taken so well in the debriefing.

~ooOoo~

"What?!"

Kagome gave Jim a hard look. "They only joined Starfleet to watch over Spock. Their primary debt has been re-paid and they don't wish to stay because technically they are illegally in Starfleet, they aren't Federation citizens."

Jim pouted. "But they're so cool! And they can really look after themselves and take care of business… like a Starfleet officer should!"

"And because they are illegal they risk being detained and interrogated," Kagome snapped. "I won't let any of my people be arrested when they acted honourably!"

Jim raised both hands. "Ok, ok, I know they are plenty of assholes who'll do just that."

Kagome relaxed back. "Good."

"And vhat about you Miss Kagome?" Chekov asked hesitantly. "You are not a Federation citizen either." Everyone turned to him. Chekov blushed. "I did some research."

Kagome smiled warmly. "I'm not. But I am a Vulcan citizen and under T'Pau's protection. And if they pressure Spock, because I'm his fiancée, all of Vulcan will push back." Her eyes were hard and unrelenting. "There is a debt obligation and the High Council will honour it. The _Narada_ was a threat to be neutralized. I used unknown methods and allies to do it."

Jim leaned back in his chair and thought of what she had just said. If what Spock implied was true, that she summoned that huge dog that ripped up the _Narada_, then all of Vulcan, heck even the Federation, owed her.

He laughed. The brass couldn't lay a finger on her. He smirked wickedly. "I can't wait to see the expression on Komack's face when he finds out."

Kagome laughed. "Oh trust me, that bastard is not going to get anything from me." Then she sobered and turned to Dr. McCoy. "How is Captain Pike doing?"

"He is recovering. It's mostly physical trauma from archaic interrogation techniques." He scowled. "Don't those bastards know you can't trust anything confessed under duress?"

"It was just an excuse to hurt him," Kagome murmured. "They were going to use another technique later." Seeing their confused expressions she explained. "Kanna was eavesdropping. She said they were talking about using Centaurian slugs."

McCoy gaped. "That would have caused permanent neurological damage!"

"They wanted information. They didn't care about the aftermath." Kagome's lips pressed together. When she read the reports she was very glad Kanna had sucked their souls out. They would get their justice and due punishment from Sesshoumaru.

"The Admiralty will want answers," Sulu pointed out soberly.

"Answers we don't have," Kagome said with a slight shrug. "Nero was apparently from the future and out to destroy Vulcan. Honestly, Kanna did the right thing destroying the _Narada_. Future tech will skew the balance of power and cause a weapons race. We need peace and time to rebuild and heal, not to rev up weapons production."

After some thought all heads around the table nodded reluctantly. If the tech existed there would always be some faction seeking it. With it destroyed, hopefully it would be back to status quo. Well, status quo as much as it could be with this fall out… the Klingon fleet's destruction and expected strained relations with the Romulan Star Empire.

Kagome glanced over at Spock and slipped her hand into his, lacing his fingers with hers. As long as she was with him she could handle anything.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End.**

**~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~**

AN: Hope you enjoyed it! No sequel, ever. Believe it or not, this entire story came out of a few off-hand thoughts:

* Spock is a child of two worlds, two races, like InuYasha, and torn between both. And Kagome (like Amanda) would never push him to choose.

* Sesshoumaru resembles a Vulcan with his absolute control, pointed ears, physical skills and poise. How would a Vulcan react to him?

* a massive inu!Sesshoumaru grabbing onto the chain and yanking the _Narada_ down, the _Narada_ going into reverse (to maintain orbit), and being ripped down the middle because it wasn't designed with such opposing forces in mind. Think tractor beam ripping a target ship apart.

Review, Review, Review


End file.
